habiticafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dood
Als de speler faalt om Dagelijkse taken te voltooien of toegeeft aan slechte Gewoontes, zullen ze levenspunten (LP) verliezen. Wanneer spelers geen LP meer hebben, sterven ze en verschijnt een pop-up bericht die hun avatar toont met zwarte, gesloten ogen. Na de dood, wordt de speler tot leven gebracht met volle LP, waarbij het volgende verloren gaat: * Een niveau, plus alle verzamelde ervaring richting het volgende niveau. * Een eigenschapspunt van een willekeurige eigenschap, die opnieuw verdiend wordt wanneer het niveau terug behaald wordt (het zal opnieuw toegewezen moeten worden). * Alle goud punten (GP) * Een stuk van uitrusting van de huidige klasse of niet-klasse specifieke uitrusting. Verder zijn er geen andere bijgevolgen van dood. Sinds het begin van het spel is het concept van sterven onder actief debat. Zou het makkelijker moeten zijn of moeilijker? Strafbaarder of minder strafbaar? Of moet men het kunnen instellen? Je kan jouw meningen op het discussiebord op Trello delen. Plotselinge, onverwachte dood Hier zijn enkele verklaringen voor als je onverwachts gestorven bent: * Je zit in een baas gevecht en een (of meerdere) groepsgenoten hun gemiste Dagelijkse taken deden veel schade. Je kan dit zien in je groep chat pagina. Klik op de "Recente berichten laden" knop naast de "Chat verzenden" knop om alle berichten te zien. * Je eigen Dagelijkse taken deden meer schade dan je had verwacht. Sterke bazen kun ervoor zorgen dat Dagelijkse taken om verschillende keren meer schade te doen dan normaal. Dagelijkse taken die rood zijn geworden of als Moeilijk gemarkeerd zijn doen veel meer schade dan Makkelijke of blauwe Dagelijkse taken. * Je hebt te veel negatieve Gewoontes geklikt. * Je gebruikt een browser extensie die je browse gewoontes monitort en gezondheid aftrekt om te blijven hangen op slechte websites (zoals Chrome Extension). * De web pagina faalt om te synchroniseren met de server, waardoor je schade neemt voor enkele Dagelijkse taken van gisteren, ook al hebt je ze voltooid. Kijk naar je series -- Dagelijkse taken die geen serie van minstens 1 tonen werden vast behandeld alsof je ze gemist hebt. Verwijs naar Synchronisatie problemen voor manieren om deze te minimaliseren. * The web page failed to sync with the server, causing you to take damage for some of yesterday's Dailies even though you completed them. Look at your streaks -- any Daily that doesn't show a streak of at least 1 was treated as if you missed it. Refer to Sync Errors for ways to minimize sync errors. Als geen van deze voor jou gelden, kan je een bug rapporteren op GitHub. Vermeld alsjeblieft je Geruikers ID. Dood ongedaan maken Als je dood echt onterecht was, kan je je niveau, GP en EP herstellen door gebruikt te maken van Personagewaarden bijstellen in de Instellingen. Je kan ook genoeg GP toevoegen om de uitrusting die je verloor terug te kopen. Voorbeelden van onterechte sterfgevallen zijn: * Synchronisatieproblemen die ervoor gezorgd hebben dat je schade nam van Dagelijkse taken die je eigenlijk voltooid had of jou weerhouden hebben van te rusten in de Herberg. * Bugs, zoals Cron die op het verkeerde moment in werking treedt. * Medische of levensgevaarlijke noodgevallen of internet dat uitvalt waardoor je niet online kon komen. * Per ongeluk op een negatieve Gewoonte klikken. * Baas schade vanwege een groepsgenoot voor een van deze redenen. Het is aan iedere speler zelf om te bepalen wat een eerlijke dood is en om zichzelf te weerhouden van misbruik te maken van de kracht van "Personagewaarden bijstellen". Verloren uitrusting Het stuk uitrusting dat verloren is geraakt vanwege dood is willekeurig gekozen van de uitrusting die bij een speler zijn klasse hoort en uitrusting dat niet specifiek bij een klasse hoort (zoals uitrusting van het Betoverd kabinet). Uitrusting van andere klassen en gratis voorwerpen zullen veilig blijven. Verloren uitrusting kan opnieuw gekocht worden in de Voorwerp winkel. Dit houdt ook in alle speciale en tijdelijke voorwerpen die niet meer beschikbaar zijn voor nieuwe spelers. Als het stuk uitrusting dat verloren is niet de ultieme uitrusting (and klasse specifiek) is, dan moet het opnieuw aangekocht worden voor betere uitrusting in de rang gekocht kan worden (of opnieuw gekocht). Gratis uitrusting kan niet verloren raken, want dat zou een oneerlijk voordeel geven aan abonnees die vele gratis Mysterieuze voorwerpen bezitten. Als een voorwerp dat momenteel gedragen wordt verloren raakt, dan wordt het starter voorwerp voor dat type uitrusting aangetrokken in plaats van het verloren stuk dat de speler al aan had. Geschiedenis In de eerdere versie van de website kreeg de speler bezoek van de Magere Hein van Habitica. De Magere Hein wordt nog steeds gebruikt op de Habitica iOS applicatie. Strategieën om in leven te blijven Genezingsopties * De gebruikelijke manier om te genezen is om een niveau omhoog te gaan, wat al je LP geneest. * Spelers kun gezondheidsdrankjes kopen bij de Beloningen voor 25 GP. Het geneest onmiddellijk 15 LP. In de meeste gevallen zal dit minder kosten dan dood gaan! * Helers kunnen LP genezen met hun vaardigheid Helend Licht (voor zichzelf) of Zegening (voor de hele groep). * Je kan een versterkingsdrankje kopen met edelstenen, wat al je LP geneest (en andere voordelen biedt). Vaardigheden Bepaalde klassen hebben vaardigheden die, behalve directe genezing, kunnen helpen met schadebeperking. * De Dief vaardigheid Heimelijkheid staat je toe om schade te vermijden van enkele, of alle, gemiste dagelijkse taken. * De Krijger vaardigheid Wrede slag maakt een geen-uitdaging dagelijkse taak/gewoonte minder rood, waardoor de schade die je krijgt verlaagt. De Heler vaardigheid Schroeiende helderheid heeft hetzelfde effect, maar heeft betrekking tot al je niet-uitdaging taken. * De krijger vaardigheden Verdedigende houding en Intimiderende blik versterken Lichaam, waardoor de schade van gemiste dagelijkse taken en negatieve gewoontes verminderd. * Magiërs kunnen extra ervaring verdienen met Uiteenspatting van Vlammen en dieven met Ruggesteek. Dit helpt je om een niveau omhoog te gaan, waardoor je al je verloren levenspunten herstelt. Pauzeer het spel Als een speler een pauze moet nemen (omwille van een ziekte of vakantie), dan is het mogelijk om schade te vermijden door te gaan rusten in de herberg. Het is ook mogelijk om manueel enkele of alle dagelijkse taken uit te zetten door hun begindatum naar een dag in de toekomst te zetten. Als een speler deelneemt aan een missie tegen een baas, dan zullen zijn onvoltooide dagelijkse taken hem of zijn groep geen schade leveren terwijl hij in de herberg is. Maar ze zullen nog steeds schade oplopen van bazen door onvoltooide dagelijkse taken van andere groepsgenoten. Zorg voor makkelijke punten Omdat een speler al zijn levenspunten terugkrijgt bij een niveau omhoog, kan het toevoegen van dagelijkse taken, gewoontes en to-dos het spel makkelijker maken. De extra EP verhoogt een speler zijn kans om een niveau omhoog te gaan voor hij sterft en het extra goud kan uitgegeven worden aan genezingsdranken. Een speler die erg consistent is over het kuisen van zijn huis kan wellicht niet zien als een taak, maar het zou wel helpen om niet te sterven. Word, of een groepsgenoot is, een Heler De heler zijn primaire eigenschap is Lichaam, wat de schade die je krijgt van onvoltooide dagelijkse taken en negatieve gewoontes verminderd. Hun vaardigheden bevatten solo- en groepsgenezing, eveneens als een verdedigingsversterking voor de groep. Omwille van hoe LP berekend wordt, kan een heler ook in staat zijn om "dode" personages terug tot leven te brengen voor de dood ze pakt. Bijvoorbeeld, wanneer men ziet dat een groepsgenoot -5 LP heeft, kan een heler snel zegening gebruiken om hem tot leven te brengen voordat de speler zijn Cron effect heeft (en het personage vermoord). Andere strategieën Meer strategieën nodig om de dood te vermijden? Zie Tegengif: Obstakels overwinnen. Dood mechanica aanpassen Het is mogelijk om je gewoontes en dagelijkse taken zo in te stellen dat het onmogelijk is om te sterven. Je kan ook zelf regels maken om enkele sterfgevallen te vermijden of deels je GP of statistieken te genezen die bedreigd worden met de dood. Let op -- deze methode kan ook je motivatie verminderen om bij te houden met je goede gewoontes. Optionele wijzigingen * Maak een regel dat dood een bepaald bedrag aan GP kost, in plaats van al je GP. Dit is zeer nuttig als je spaart voor een beloning op lange termijn en niet wilt dat 1 sterfgeval al je weken of maanden van hard werken ongedaan maakt. Gebruik Personagewaarden bijstellen om je GP te herstellen dat je volgens jouw regel niet verloren zou moeten hebben. * Als je er van verzekerd wilt zijn dat je altijd de mogelijkheid hebt om een genezingsdrankje te kopen voor je sterft, verander al je dagelijkse taken in gewoontes (klik + als je de dagelijkse taak hebt volbracht en - als het niet zo is). Onsterfelijkheid Als de doodsbedreiging je gewoontes niet leuker maakt of meer motiveert, dan kun je ze verwijderen: # Schakel de herhaling op dagelijkse taken uit. Zorg er voor dat alle dagen van de week uitgeschakeld zijn. Je verliest geen LP bij uitgeschakelde dagelijkse taken (dit betekent ook dat je geen series verliest). # Gebruik enkel positieve gewoontes. # Voeg je niet toe bij baas missies, die ervoor kunnen zorgen dat je schade krijgt van groepsgenoten hun gemiste dagelijkse taken. Je kan LP verlies vervangen door GP verlies door zelf beloningen te maken die overeenkomen met slechte gewoontes of gemiste dagelijkse taken. Gebruik deze om jezelf te beboeten wanneer je hapert. Speciale gevallen * Een niveau 1 personage dat sterft verliest al zijn EP, maar blijft niveau 1. * Een niveau 10 personage dat sterft nadat hij van klasse is veranderd, zal zijn nieuwe klasse behouden. * Een personage die naar lager komt dan het niveau waar ze een vaardigheid hebben gekregen, verliezen die vaardigheid tot ze dat niveau weer bereikt hebben (bijvoorbeeld, helers krijgen helend licht op niveau 11 en verliezen het wanneer ze naar niveau 10 of lager zakken). * Een personage dat sterft terwijl hij een versterking heeft, behoudt de versterken wanneer ze terug tot leven komen. * Een personage die nooit eigenschapspunten heeft verdeeld zal er geen verliezen als ze sterven, maar verdienen er ook geen wanneer ze een niveau terug omhoog gaan. en:Death_Mechanics Categorie:Mechanieken Categorie:Gezondheid